


Sleep Cycle

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Tiny Bit of World Building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: Androids don’t need to sleep per se. However, they can imitate human sleep cycles to better fit into a household. Like Connor.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 80





	Sleep Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything for like a year so this may suck. It wasn't anywhere near as long as I wanted it to be but I'm happy with how it came out.
> 
> I literally listened to Ashnikko's Daisy the entire time I was writing this.

Androids don’t need to  _ sleep _ per se. However, they can imitate human sleep cycles to better fit into a household. 

After the revolution, most androids stopped their ‘sleep cycle’. It wasn’t something they needed to do to fit in anymore. Some choose to continue, mostly those that chose to live with humans. Like Connor.

He and Hank had been living together since the revolution when the human realized Connor had nowhere to go. For weeks Connor didn’t power down at night, wanting anything more than to learn without the fear of repercussions. He read all the books in Hank’s house, spent hours sitting with Sumo on his lap watching a muted TV and listened to every CD he could get his hands on. Hank watched Connor grow, proud of the deviant for taking the reigns in his own life.

Somewhere along the way, a relationship bloomed and Hank’s house became their house. It was then that Connor began the understand the want to sleep when Hank did. 

Watching his human sleep was nice for a while but had the chance of waking Hank up. He’d said many times that waking up to Connor staring at him in the dark was unnerving at times. Spending all night reading or listening to music quickly became boring, or the closest a deviant android could get to feeling bored. It just wasn’t enjoyable to spend the whole night waiting for Hank to wake up, so Connor started powering down after he’d gone to bed, just to see if he liked it. The deviant found he had no real opinion on powering down for a few hours at night, but it was far better than the unwavering boredom he felt waiting for Hank to wake up. 

After a while, it became a habit. He and Hank would go to bed, say goodnight, and Connor would start to ‘power down’. Like a computer going into sleep mode, he doesn’t  _ turn off _ , he just conserves energy by not doing anything. A few hours later he’ll ‘wake up’ and start his day as he normally would. Sometimes Connor won’t be in the same position he powered down in, but he just assumes it’s Hank moving around in is sleep. What Connor doesn't know is it’s  _ him  _ moving around.

Unlike a computer, when Connor goes into sleep mode, he still moves around like a human tossing and turning in their sleep. This doesn’t bother Hank, he finds in endearing. Human. What does bother the human is the blanket hogging. Connor doesn't need the blankets, so why does he grab a hold of them and rollover?

He’s an android. He can’t get cold for god’s sake, yet he cacoons himself in their sheets and rolls away from Hank leaving him to shiver. Like tonight. 

As usual, they went to bed, Connor powered down, and Hank got comfortable. Then, within five minutes the deviant rolls to the edge of the bed with all the blankets. Hank, perplexed as always stares at the ceiling. He never says anything to Connor, he doesn’t want to embarrass him or, God forbid, make him stop ‘sleeping’.

No, he’ll just keep putting up with the blanket theft, and following wrestling match to get them back because he loves his deviant more than he cares about sleeping cold.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassy-headcanons  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassy-imagines  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassy-0-dinosaur


End file.
